


Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away

by SaraJaye



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, Outdoor Sex, Rain, Sex Against A Tree, going commando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the first time they'd done this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [primitiveradiogoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=primitiveradiogoddess).



"In here." Not that he needed to say it, she knew this little clearing all too well, and it wasn't the first time they'd used it for this purpose. Sometimes she'd be the one pushing him against their favorite tree, other times she'd be feeling the bark through her clothes, rough and welcoming. It wasn't even the first time they'd been here in the rain.

He kissed her, Touko driving her tongue eagerly into his mouth as she tugged at his shirt. He pushed her vest off, slid his hand under her shirt to cup her breast and she moaned against his lips. She'd guided him well enough through their first few times for him to know her hottest spots, what she liked, what _he_ liked.

When the kiss broke she tugged his overshirt off, tossing the soaked fabric to the ground to join her vest as he kissed her neck. Her shirt and bra followed suit and he bent to suck at her nipples, his fingers sliding under the waist of her shorts to rub her folds. It wasn't exactly _comfortable_ going commando under those shorts, but she often did so anyway in hopes that her boyfriend would be feeling extra frisky.

"Absolute stimulation," he mumbled against her breast, "the moisture gathering between the labia is increasing..." And Touko laughed through her shaky moans; even now he still couldn't help spouting textbook jargon during their trysts. She didn't mind...actually, she thought it was kind of cute! She panted, spreading her legs further...and then suddenly he stopped, taking his hand away.

"Hey-"

"Something I've yet to experiment with. A fabric barrier...does it block certain sensations?" And then he was on his knees, mouth pressed to her core, licking her through the wet denim of her shorts.

" _Ohhhh!_ " She grasped at his hair, unable to keep her hips from rolling against his mouth. The feel of his tongue was definitely muted, but the denim wasn't thick enough that she _couldn't_ feel it moving against her. Then she felt him unbuttoning the top, tugging the zipper down and pushing the fabric aside.

"And now..."

His lips closed around her clit and began to suck, and she spasmed with release.

"Hah..." She gasped, her mind slowly returning to her. He stood up and she unzipped his pants; he hadn't bothered with underwear either but he seldom did anyway. _It feels more free,_ he always said. She took his hardness into her hand and gave a stroke, teasing with her fingertips, and he groaned.

"Touko, please..." He grabbed his shirt from the ground and draped it over her back, to prevent her from getting scratched up. Just like always. Touko slipped her shorts down, he kissed her again as he thrust into her.

The rain beating down on them only heightened the sensation of his body pressed tightly against her own, his thrusts, his lips on her neck, his wet skin under her hands as they slid beneath his black turtleneck. Higher and higher they soared until everything burst into wonderful white light around her and he sagged against her, panting.

By the time they came down, the rain was stopping. N slid out of her and she tugged her shorts back up while he tucked himself away. They dressed slowly, knowing they had nowhere to be for a while and that no one would see them here. The sun would dry them off.

"We should consider taking a blanket with us in the future," he said. "I can't help but wonder how the poor tree feels." Touko giggled, leaning against him as they sat down on the wet grass.

"I don't think the tree really cares."

Outside, their Pokemon played without a care in the world, blissfully ignorant of what their trainers had been up to.


End file.
